I'll Be Home for Christmas
by kittiesgalore101
Summary: When a priority-red case sends Riley and Gabriel to Athens, Greece three days before Christmas, will they make it home to their family by Christmas morning?


_**AN: decided to write a Christmas fanfic :) -kittiesgalore101**_

Riley Neal-Vaughn smiled as she watched her 6 year old twin son and daughter attempt to frost Christmas cookies. "Watch the elbow, sweetie," she said to her son, Benjamin, as she quickly snatched up a container of sprinkles out of the way of his arm. "I told you, this was a mess waiting to happen," Riley muttered into her husband, Gabriel's, ear.

"Oh, we could all use some fun," Gabriel said, putting his arms around his wife's waist.

"That is a statement i cannot disagree with," Riley said softly. But the rare moment was ruined as her cellphone obnoxiously rung.

"Phone!" their daughter, Breena, declared. Handing her mom the phone.

"Thank you, sweetie," Riley sighed as she read her caller ID, "Jameson, you better be calling to wish the kids merry Christmas."

"_Sorry,_ _Rye,_" United States Cyber Command Special Agent Chris Jameson greeted his co-worker with a nickname she'd aquired. "_We need you and Gabriel in C-Doc ASAP."_

"If we must," Riley replied then stuck her phone in her back pocket. "Duty calls," she said to Gabriel.

"Who should we hand over the kiddos to this time?" Gabriel asked, laughing slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>United States Cyber Command-Angel's Bluff, VA. <strong>

**Cyber Defense Operations Center (C-DOC)**

**12:43 Local Time**

"Well it took you long enough," Dr. Nelson Cassidy gave Gabriel and Riley a hard time as they walked through the glass doors.

"What part of 'As Soon As Possible' do you not understand?" Agent Chris Jameson deadpanned.

"Ladies, ladies, calm down," Gabriel mocked his closest friends. "We dropped the kids at grandma's house."

"Tisk tisk, excuses, excuses," Jameson continued their bantering exchange.

"What's this about?" Riley interceded impaitently.

"Paitence, in due time," Nelson purposly irritated her further.

"Not exactly the best response to give someone with a gun," Riley put a hand on her holstered weapon.

"Eyes up front," CyberCom Director Lillian Strand snapped her agents to attention. "Early this morning, we recieved word from one of our own working a join-op with two deep cover opretives from the CIA."

"Wait, the MW op?" Jameosn asked.

"MW?" Riley needed clarification.

"It stands for," Lillian tried to remain professional and not laugh. "Magnum Wanderlust."

"What?" Even with a microchip in his head, Gabriel had no idea what those words meant. And their team effort not to laugh was failing miserably.

"That would be the Obrien and his extensive vocabulary," Lillian alluded to CIA Director Martin Obrien. "Basically a fancy way of saying that the project involves practicing procedures for the transfer of liquid data."

"What went wrong?" Riley asked aa respectfully as possible while still demanding answers as to why she wasn't home with her kids.

"Well, we got an encrypted message from our own Agent Cliff Jones," Nelson began, showing files on his tablet. "He said that one of his partners from the CIA, Neil Livingstone, had stolen the data."

"But if the drills weren't real, then why would the stolen data be so urgent?" Gabriel cocked and eyebrow in question.

"Because the data was real. We wanted our operatives to be as real with this as this would if it was actually and op, so we put Clockwork on they drive," Lillian reluctantly admitted with a sigh.

"Permission to speak freely?" Riley asked and got nods of approval. "Who's stupid idea was that?"

"I'd blame Obrien, but then again I did agree to it," Lillian smiled nervously.

"We have a location locked on Livingstone, thanks to a fail safe installed on the drive for our eyes only," Jameson began to explain, but held back like he had horrible news.

"So, where is he?" Gabriel prodded.

"Athens, Greece," Jameson awaited a reaction.

"Hold up, slow your roll. You want us to go to Athens and get this guy, don't you?" Riley feigned shock.

"Neil Livingstone is officially a fugitive and enemy of the United States. And with our own Clockwork on the drive, there's no two agents better equipped than you two," Lillian reasoned.

"We love us some fugitives," Gabriel smirked and put an arm around Riley. Who tryed her hardest not to be embarrassed by her husband.

_**AN: This will actually start to get holiday themed, I promise! Love you guys! -kittiesgalore101**_


End file.
